Memories of Days
by Koshka-Rayn
Summary: Of course Matthew remembered her. Remembered her warm, golden glow; the soft whisper of her laugh; the gentle radiance of her laugh. Of course Alfred remembered her. Remembered the gentle stroke of her soft fingers; the loving warmth that surrounded her; the sweet press of her lips upon his brow. Even remembered was the day they died. (FACE family, no pairings)


Matthew pushed open the door to his papa's office cautiously, biting his lip. "Papa? Are you okay?"

Francis looked up from the picture in his hand, wiping away a tear futilely. "Ah, oui petite Mattieu..."

Matthew ran over, Kumajiro being dragged behind by a paw. "Don't cry Papa!" He climbed up onto his father's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Francis apologized, kissing his son's forehead lovingly.

Matthew smiled sadly, putting his tiny hands in his fathers bristly cheeks. "Je t'aime, Papa."

"Je t'aime aussi, Mattiue," Francis smiled. "Oh, you look so much like your maman..."

"Maman?" Matthew asked, cocking his head to the side. Francis had never really talked much about his mom. But, of course he remembered her. Remembered her warm, golden glow, the soft whisper of her voice...the radiance of her laugh.

"Oui," Francis sighed, looking at the picture he'd set on the desk. He picked it up, showing it to Matthew. "This is your maman." He pointed to the woman in he picture.

Matthew stared; Francis was standing next to a young woman with short blonde hair and violet-blue eyes, much like Matthew's own. A young babe with a wisp of pale hair was cradled between them.

"Maman...was very pretty," Matthew said, gently touching the glass of the picture.

"Oui," Francis hugged his only child tightly, hiccuping slightly. "She was very beautiful, mon petite chou. You inherited much from her."

Matthew smiled, snuggling up to his papa. "What happened to Maman?"

"Sh-she...died..." Francis sniffled, a few tears slipping down his face. "...A few years ago... You were three." His eyes closed, and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He choked back a heartbroken sob.

Matthew felt himself sniffling, and he tearfully said, "Don't cry Papa!"

"I'm sorry," Francis stuttered, holding his only child tightly. "I just miss her. I miss her so much it hurts."

/-))

"Daddy!" Alfred leaped into his fathers lap, throwing his arms around his neck. "What's wrong? You've been crying all day long!"

Arthur mumbled something inaudible, looking away furtively.

Alfred, being the insistent little ten-year-old that he was, stuck his forehead against his father's. "Daddy, what's wrong? Are you sick? You're crying!"

Arthur hiccuped, scrubbing at his eyes. "I just... I miss your momma, Alfred."

"M-Mommy?" Alfred cocked his head to the side. Of course he remembered her. Remembered the gentle stroke of her soft fingers, the loving warmth that always surrounded her, the sweet press of her lips upon his brow.

"What...what happened to her?" Alfred asked, clasping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"She passed away," Arthur said slowly, tears pouring down his face. "When you were three."

"Oh..." Alfred blinked. He petted Arthur's face, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry Daddy. I don't like it when you cry."

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized, holding his child close. "I just miss her. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too, Daddy," Alfred said, hugging his dad tightly. "I miss Mommy too."

/-))

Francis clasped the hand of his son tightly, sobbing brokenly. To his left stood Arthur, trying vainly to hold back his tears. Arthur was holding onto Alfred's hand like it was his only lifeline to Earth.

The sun beat down on them, mocking their pain, in Arthur's opinion.

Matthew held a white rose in his left hand, while Alfred had a red one in his right. The two boys walked up to the two joined graves.

On the left was an angel made of pure white marble, clasping hands with a simply dressed queen on the right.

On the angel's pedestal were written just a few simple, loving words.

**_Jean D'Arc _**

**_1980-2005 _**

**_Je T'Aime, Amour _**

**_We Will Never Forget _**

On the queen's was written:

_**Elizabeth Tudor **_

_**1980-2005 **_

_**Forever, I Love You **_

_**We Will Never Forget **_

Arthur finally broke down sobbing, dropping to his knees.

"Daddy!" Alfred exclaimed, running over. "No, don't cry, Daddy!" He himself sniffled.

Arthur didn't say anything, just held his precious child to him.

"I am sorry, love," Arthur whispered sadly, rubbing Alfred's back.

Francis knelt, gathering his son to his chest. "We haven't been here in far too long, petite chou. Je t'aime, Mattieu."

"Je t'aime, aussi," Matthew whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around his father.

_Who do you remember that you've lost?_  
_Who have you lost that will be with you forever?  
Why do you remember them?  
What is it that made you love them? _


End file.
